


The Cottage

by minyoongurt



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Aged-Down Character(s), Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Angst, Bang Chan & Seo Changbin are Best Friends, Blood, Chan is dead but he comes back, Crying, Fluff and Angst, Ghosts, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Nymph Hwang Hyunjin, Resurrection, Rewrite, Satyr Kim Seungmin, Sorcerers, Temporary Character Death, Witches, character death but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:00:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26750284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minyoongurt/pseuds/minyoongurt
Summary: It’s hard to lose a friend, it’s hard to lose a lover, it’s hard to lose a mentor. The seven members of Bang Chan’s coven learn to deal with the death of the eldest witch. But what if there was a way to bring him back...?--Aka stray kids resurrect Chan and that only leads to chaos--Rewrite of “Our Leader’s A Ghost”
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Minor Han Jisung/Seo Changbin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 116





	The Cottage

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, this one is a long time coming.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who enjoyed the original fic so much and gave it so much love. I thought it was about time I rewrote it, considering last months circumstances. 
> 
> This has been one of the most fun things I’ve ever written and I hope it is loved just as much as the original.
> 
> Enjoy! 
> 
> Ages  
> Chan: 25  
> Min & Bin: 24  
> Hyun, Sung, Lix: 23  
> Seung: 19  
> In: 15
> 
> *semi proofread*

Minho’s day had been going well. He got up early, made himself a nice cup of tea, managed to get dressed with no interruption, and was now spending his time in the vast garden outside his cottage. Fall was nearing end, meaning the weather only got colder and colder by the day. He pulled his cloak tighter around his body as he checked his vegetables and herbs, making sure everything was growing properly. Only a few weeks ago Seungmin had helped him plant their winter garden, and so far everything looked like it was doing well. Sure, Minho could just cast a protection spell over everything, but he preferred the “old fashioned” way. The witch looked up from a small rosemary plant when he heard someone come rushing out of the cottage.

“Minho hyung!”

Minho arched his brow at Jeongin, slowly straightening up. “Yes, Innie?” He asked, tilting his head to the side. 

Jeongin’s cheeks and nose was rosy from the cold. He was wrapped up in an old cloak that was much too big for his small frame. They all knew why he wore it. “Chan Hyung is doing it again!” 

Minho was on his feet in an instant, rushing into the cottage and grabbing Jeongin’s hand as he ran. When they stepped into the living area they were met with a flower pot hurling towards them. The eldest of the bunch gasped, ducking and bringing Jeongin down with him. The pot smashed against the wall behind the pair, followed by Hyunjin crying out “My daisies!”. 

“Go to Bin, go, hurry.” Minho said, still ducked down as he gave Jeongin a small nudge. 

Jeognin crawled across the wooden floor, right into Changbin’s open arms. The sorcerer held him protectively, guarding him from the objects flying across the room. 

“Chris!” Felix yelled over the crashing. He was ducked behing the couch, his arms around Seungmin and his hands covering the younger’s head. “You can’t do this! Please stop!” There was desperation in his voice. He had been the closest to Chan, they had been dating for two years prior to his death. Sure, they had just been kids, but their love was so very real. 

Minho took a deep breath and held his hands up, the object’s freezing in the air. He slowly got to his feet, a shaky breath escaping him. He slowly lowered his hands, all the objects lowering to the ground. He took a look at his small coven of misfits. 

Changbin, their powerful sorcerer who had been Chan’s right hand man, was shielding Jeongin’s small body with his own. Hyunjin, an abandoned nymph who Minho had rescued from the market in town, he had been disguised as a beautiful cherry blossom sapling, but Minho could see right through his ruse. The nymph was cowering under the dining table, guarding a small succulent Seungmin had gifted him. Jisung, a human who had befriended Chan and Felix years ago, was curled up in the corner with a couch cushion over his head. Felix, another human, he was Chan’s boyfriend, he may be an ordinary person but he did have quite a knack for daggers. He was hiding behind the couch protecting their second-youngest. Seungmin, a young satyr Changbin had rescued from a pack of wolves one lonely night last fall, he never got the chance to meet Chan. He was the kindest soul. And then there was Jeongin, their youngest, an orphaned boy Chan stumbled upon years ago, near frozen to death at the edge of the woods. Chan had been training him in witchcraft prior to his death, it then became Minho’s responsibility when he passed.

Then there was Chan. Kind, loving, protective, Chan. He was a master of protection spells and charms. His life-long goal was to protect his boys. He died doing just that. 

_ “You’re going to feel it flow through you, like...like when Minho makes soup and you can feel the warmth of it heat your whole body.” The blonde explained. _

_ Chan and Jeongin were sitting in the grass outside the cottage. Today he was yet another day of teaching the eleven year old how to cast a simple protection charm. It was a warm spring day, nothing could go wrong.  _

_ Felix was hanging laundry, his apron blowing slightly in the breeze. Hyunjin was helping Minho tend to the garden, clearing out the winter vegetation in preparation for what was to be planted for the summer months. Changbin was sitting on the porch with his eyes shut, enjoying the calm atmosphere. Jisung was on the porch as well, sitting in one of the rocking chairs and strumming his ukelele quietly. _

_ “Go ahead, try it.” Chan said gently, gesturing to a dandelion in the grass. _

_ Jeongin nodded, taking a deep breath. He made a motion around the dandelion, making it seem like he was trying to put a dome over it. He looked up at the eldest with wide eyes. Chan smiled, picking up a stray leaf from the grass.  _

_ “Let’s see.” He hummed, dropping the leaf.  _

_ Jeongin watched as the leaf hit the dandelion and fell back into the grass. “I’ll never get it right.” He sighed, crossing his arms over his chest with a pout.  _

_ “Hey,” Chan said in a gentle voice, placing his hand on Jeongin’s shoulder. “You'll get it, don’t worry, it took me a long time to get a hang of it.” He said, ruffling the child’s hair. “We can practice more after dinner tonight, maybe you just need some re-” _

_ “Chan!” _

_ The blonde’s head snapped over to Changbin, who was now standing. The sorcerer’s eyes were a stark white, a small upside down cross on his forehead glowing white. That’s when he heard it...footsteps, yelling, threats. They were back.  _

_ “Everyone get inside!” He yelled. _

_ These protesters were back, if you could even call them protestors. They were all church-goers, determined to get rid of the inhabitants of the cottage in the clearing. Chan thought they had given up and left his coven to their own doings, but apparently not. He wouldn’t let them touch his boys, not today and not ever.  _

_ “Changbin, you guard the house. Minho, you get inside and protect the others.” He commanded, watching as Hyunjin rushed over and picked Jeongin up before running inside. His eyes met Felix’s briefly. He mouthed an “I love you”, receiving an “I love you too” in response.  _

_ Changbin stood on the steps of the cottage, black wisps curling around his fingers. He watched as the mob grew closer, but this time...something was different. His heart dropped. This time they came with weapons. _

_ “Chan, we should get inside.” He tried, clenching his jaw. _

_ “Stand your ground.” The witch said back, his fists clenched at his sides. He began to mutter incantations, a pearlescent bubble starting to slowly form around the cottage. He raised his hands, taking a defensive stance. As the shield around them formed together piece by piece he began to mutter spells as the church-goers neared. He knew they were armed, but there was not a lick of fear in his body.  _

_ “Chan, we need to go inside!” Changbin tried again, desperation in his voice.  _

_ “If we go now they can still get inside!” Chan snapped back, taking a few steps closer to the cottage. He was still working countless spells and charms to try to ward off the people. He turned one into a beetle, another into a worm, but he couldn’t hold them all off. _

_ Changbin rushed out into the yard, tendrils of black flowing from his fingers. With the flick of his wrist inky black darkness enveloped a dozen men, and with a push they went flying backwards. “We need to go!” He shouted, grabbing Chan’s wrist. He watched as a few protestors pulled back on bows, arrows aimed and at the ready. _

_ The forcefield had yet to close, it still wasn’t safe. Chan wouldn’t leave until he knew all of his boys were safe. He turned to Changbin, cupping his cheeks. “You go inside and you protect them with your li-” He gasped, his eyes widening.  _

_ The forcefield closed, shielding the cottage from the outside world. That wasn’t the least of Changbin’s worries. Instead, his eyes were focused on the blood seeping through Chan’s shirt.  _

_ “No!” Changbin screamed, managing to catch Chan’s body before he fell.  _

_ Arrows. Arrows littered all over Chan’s back. Blood soaking his shirt. Blood all over Changbin’s hands as he laid Chan down on his side.  _

_ “No, no, no, no-” He didn’t know what to do with his hands other than hold Chan’s head on his lap. He knew this wouldn’t end well, he could feel it. Chan reeked with the stench of death, and that was incurable. _

_ The blonde moved to grab one of his hands, his breathing ragged. “P-Promise...me…” He croaked. He coughed, blood dribbling down his lip. “You’ll…p-protect...them…” _

_ Changbin choked on his tears, squeezing Chan’s hand and caressing his hair. “I promise.” He whispered, pressing a lingering kiss to his best friend’s temple. “I swear on my life.” _

_ And with that, Bang Chan breathed his last breath. _

“That wasn’t Chan.” Minho said lowly. “Chan wouldn’t try to hurt us.”

Seungmin popped up from behind the couch. “How do you know?” He asked. “Can you see him?” He tilted his head to the side. Unlike the others, Seungmin hadn’t known Chan during his time among the living. The satyr only joined the coven about a year ago. He had only ever heard stories of Chan and seen the paranormal happenings that plagued the cottage. 

Changbin shook his head slowly, straightening up from where he had been curled around Jeongin. “His activity usually gets pretty frequent when we get closer to his death date, but that’s not for another...seven months? The fact that his activity is like this is concerning. Something could be wrong,  _ seriously _ wrong.” He turned to the eldest witch. “It could be him, we shouldn’t rule that out. This could be a sign.”

Minho ran his hands over his face and sighed softly. “There’s really nothing we can do at the moment.” He breathed out, beginning to clean up the room and put everything back where it belonged. “Jisung, is it your turn to make dinner?” 

“Yeah.” Jisung said as he got up, putting the couch cushion back where it belonged. “Innie, do you wanna help me?” 

Jeongin nodded, jumping to his feet. He took Jisung’s hand and went to the kitchen with him to help with dinner. 

Minho sighed, continuing to clean with the help of the others.

\---

Hyunjin stirred, slowly lifting his head. He looked around the dark bedroom, immediately noticing the absence of the body that usually laid next to his. He sat up sluggishly, rubbing sleep from his eyes. There were various twigs and leaves growing out of his hair, usually something he could control when he was conscious, but not when he slept. He took another look around the room now that he was more awake, only to find it empty and the door slightly ajar.

“Lino...?” He called out quietly, pushing the blankets off of his body and getting up. 

The nymph tiptoed through the cottage, dressed merely in an old t-shirt (that was most definitely Minho’s) and some boxers. He looked around for the eldest, concern bubbling in his gut. He bypassed the other boys’ rooms, all their doors shut. He made his way downstairs, careful of the various creaky planks.

“Lino?” He called again.

“In the office, Jinnie.” 

Hyunjin turned the corner and stepped into the office. It was more of just a safe place for Changbin to practice his sorcery without destroying too much of the cottage. Chan had put some sort of charm on the room prior to his death. He stood by the door, hands clasped in front of him. Minho was sat criss-cross on the floor in front of a large mirror that hung on the wall. He slowly walked over to the witch, kneeling down and hugging him from behind.

“Come back to bed, it’s cold without you.” The nymph murmured into the elder’s shoulder. 

“I can’t.”

Hyunjin frowned, gently nuzzling his nose against Minh’s ear. “Why not?”

Minho gestured forward towards the mirror. 

_ Oh. _

“Oh my god…” The nymph breathed out.

There, in the reflection of the mirror, instead of himself and Minho, was Chan. His eyes a cloudy blue, his blonde hair was an absolute mess, his skin was sickly pale, almost grey. He was skinny, so terribly skinny, and so...empty looking. Chan slowly reached forward, placing his hand on the glass. It was as if the mirror was double sided, but the other side some...some gateway to the dead.

“Is it...is it really him?” Hyunjin asked, his eyes glossing over with unshed tears. This couldn’t be real, he must be dreaming, he  _ must  _ be. 

Minho nodded slowly, reaching back to pat Hyunjin’s hip gently. “Go wake up the others, tell them it’s urgent.”

Hyunjin nodded, getting to his feet and rushing out of the room. 

Once the nymph was gone, Minho moved closer to the mirror. He placed his hand on the surface, watching as Chan copied his action. “Oh, Channie, how long have you been here?” He whispered. 

The blonde shrugged, his eyes never leaving Minho’s face. 

“We’ll help you pass on, Channie, you’ll be at peace.” He said softly, forcing a small smile onto his face despite his heavy heart.

The deceased male shook his head, he didn’t want that. He would never be at peace if he was allowed to pass on. The other spirits would torment him until the end of eternity. He wanted to return to his coven. They needed him. 

Minho opened his mouth to argue, but was cut off when the others came tumbling into the room. 

“What is it?” Jisung asked. “Min?” He kneeled down next to the witch, only to gasp. 

“Channie Hyung!” Jeongin cried out, stumbling forward and falling into Minho’s lap. He pressed his palm against the mirror, a small sob escaping him. 

Chan’s face saddened at the sight of the youngest. He placed his hand over Jeongin’s mouthing a sad “ _ Innie… _ ”. 

The youngest began to bang on the mirror with his palms, causing Changbin to swoop over and pick him up. He held Jeongin close to his body, allowing the boy to cry into his neck. The sorcerer knew Chan’s death was exceptionally hard for their youngest. He shushed Jeongin quietly, rocking him back and forth as he whispered sweet nothings into his ear. 

Chan watched Jeongin, his bottom lip trembling. His eyes flickered around the room, finally landing on Felix. Tears began to drip down his cheeks as he stared at his freckled boyfriend. Ex-boyfriend? No, that didn’t sound right. They would always be lovers. He wiped his eyes before looking back at Minho.

_ “Candles.” _ He began, his eyes glued to the other witch.  _ “Salt. Rose petals. Incense. Ashes.” _

Minho nodded, rushing to scribble down everything their eldest was saying. “Anything else, Channie?” He asked, looking into the mirror with hope in his eyes. 

_ “Coven.” _ He concluded, looking around at the small pack of boys he had taken in and befriended. Chan’s gaze stopped at Seungmin, the young satyr half-hidden behind Hyunjin’s tall frame. He gave a weak smile, hoping the small goat boy wasn’t too frightened. 

Seungmin gave a small wave before hiding completely behind Hyunjin. He busied himself with picking fuzzies off of his favorite puppy plushie. 

Minho looked to Felix, giving him a sad smile. “Will...Will you get his ashes, Lix?” He asked softly, trying not to pay much attention to the tears in the human’s eyes. 

Felix nodded silently, dabbing at his eyes with the sleeves of his nightgown. He shuffled out of the room, almost silently at that. Everyone knew he always kept Chan’s urn on his nightstand, along with two bracelets that never left his wrists until they had to burn him and send him off. Chan always protected him in his sleep, even in his death he always protected his Lixie. 

The ashy-blonde picked up the black marble urn. He held it against his chest, closing his eyes. “Please, please come back to me.” He whispered quietly, brushing his thumb over the container. 

Felix brought the urn back downstairs, all but cradling the container against his chest. “I’ve got him- it, I’ve got it.” He whispered, carefully placing the urn down on the ground in front of the mirror. He brushed his hand against the glass, to which Chan mimicked the action and blew him a small kiss. The younger “caught” the kiss, pressing it against his chest before taking a step back. 

Changbin, who was waving incense over every corner of the room, turned towards Minho. “What now?” He asked, placing the stick of incense on a small holder. 

“I’m not sure. I’ve never done this before.” He replied, lighting the candles in front of the mirror. He surrounded the mirror in a ring of salt, assuming it was to keep back any unwanted spirits. He sprinkled the rose petals around the urn. “Is everyone here?” He asked, turning around. 

Minho was faced with the scared faces of his boys. Seungmin was still snuggled up against Hyunjin, the latter rubbing his back soothingly. Jeongin was tucked under Changbin’s chin and curled up in his lap, Jisung by their side with his arms wrapped around Changbin’s bicep. Then there was Felix, the poor boy. He was standing off in the corner, the sleeves of his nightgown pulled over his hands. He was trying to suppress his cries with his hands, his small frame trembling like a leaf in the cold winters breeze. The freckled boy didn’t want to get his hopes up, he didn’t want to think after all of this he could have his lover back. 

Minho sighed quietly, his heart aching. He turned back to the mirror. He took a pack of matches from his pocket, lighting all the candles. There were exactly eight of them, how fitting. He blew out the match and tossed it into a trash bin before taking a small step back. 

“What now, Channie?” He asked quietly. 

The boy in the mirror only smiled. A sad, pained smile. He slowly closed his eyes and bowed his head. 

That’s when all hell broke loose. 

The shutters on the windows slammed shut, as if by force. The candles all blew out, enveloping the boys in total darkness. A small light came from within the mirror, a glimmer of hope, only for the entire world within the mirror to burst into flames. The wisps of fire licked at the curly-haired boy within them. 

Felix let out a pained scream, rushing forward to reach for his boyfriend. Minho was quick to grab the freckled boy, allowing him to collapse in his arms and cry. The eldest slowly lowered them to the ground, holding the poor boy in his arms and allowing him to cry into his chest. The witch watched as the flames slowly fizzled out, once again leaving them in darkness. 

It was quiet, minus Felix’s muffled sobs. 

The sound of the urn tipping over startled the seven of them. 

“Shit, he’s gonna spill.” Jisung muttered, his voice wavering slightly. He let go of Changbin and crawled through the darkness, trying to find the marble container. He patted around on the floor, trying to feel around for it. His hand bumped into what felt like someone’s leg. “Lix? Is this you?” He asked.

Felix sniffled, his cries finally having calmed down. “...no.” He mumbled, remaining snuggled against Minho’s chest. He was safe there. 

“It’s not?” Jisung felt around a bit more. It was definitely someone’s leg. “Minho?” 

“It’s not me. Sungie stop messing around.” 

“I’m not messing around! Binnie, can we have some light?” The human asked, turning to where he presumed the sorcerer was. 

Changbin nodded, even if no one could see him. He kept one arm securely around Jeongin, making sure the youngest was safe. He raised the other, and with the flick of his wrist the various crystals, gems, and jewels around the room began to emit a soft glow. 

Once the room was illuminated again, Jisung screamed. 

“Holy shit!” He scrambled away from the body that was slumped on the floor in front of the mirror. “I was touching that!” 

“Chris!” Felix leaped out of Minho’s lap and rushed towards his partner, carefully rolling him onto his back. He stared at Chan for a moment, then pressed his ear to the older’s chest. Tears began to well up in his eyes again. 

Breathing. A heartbeat. 

Felix let out a wail, gripping his boyfriend’s tattered black shirt and holding him as tightly as possible. Slowly but surely, Chan’s eyes slowly opened. They were the warm brown they had always been. He slowly looked around, then down at the boy on his chest. Shakily, he placed his hand on Felix’s head, brushing his thumb against the younger’s hair gently. 

“You’re alive...you’re alive…” Felix cried, looking up to meet his lover’s eyes. 

The freckled boy sniffled and slowly sat up, wiping his eyes with his sleeves. He carefully took Chan’s hands and pulled him into a seated position.

“Hyung…?” 

Both of their heads turned to look at Jeongin, who was gripping Changbin tightly with tears falling down his round cheeks. Chan’s heart aches for the young boy. 

“I-Innie.” He croaked, his voice hoarse from the lack of use. He held his arms out for the youngest. 

Jeongin let go of Changbin and crawled over to Chan, falling into his lap and hugging his middle tightly. He whimpered quietly as the newly-resurrected eldest bundled himself up like a baby, holding him close and kissing his forehead. One by one the others came closer, all piling in for a big group hug. 

“I love you.” Felix whispered from Chan’s right side, his eyes red and his cheeks blotchy from all the crying he had been doing. 

Chan leaned down to capture his boyfriend’s lips in a gentle kiss, something he had been wanting to do for ages now. “L-Love...you.” He said back, resting their foreheads. 

“Excuse me?”

Chan looked up, meeting Seungmin’s eyes. The satyr was the only one not to join in on the hug. The blonde tinted his head to the side curiously. 

“Um...Uh...I-I’m Seungmin.” The boy said softly, looking down at the puppy plushie in his hands and hugging it against his chest. “Changbin took me in…”

Chan could only smile. When the satyr looked up he beckoned him over to join the hug. Any friend of Changbin’s was a friend of his own, that went for any one of his boys. 

When Seungmin finally sat down with the rest of them Chan ruffled his hair, a fond look in his eyes. 

He was so glad to be back with his coven.

——

“Bin doesn’t speak as much as he used to.” 

Chan looked over to Jisung, his head cocked to the side. 

Chan, Jisung, and Felix were sitting on the front porch. It was roughly a week after the resurrection. The eldest was sipping on a soup Minho had made for lunch. He had to take it easy when it came to eating, his stomach was easily irritated nowadays. Felix was at his boyfriend’s side, rubbing his thigh gently and basking in his presence. Jisung was sitting in one of the rocking chairs, as he usually was, subtly drawing Changbin in one of his various sketchbooks. 

“Ever since you originally passed away he’s been...quieter. He usually just spends his time meditating or looking after Innie.” Jisung sighed quietly. “I mean, he does talk but it’s never to the extent he used to.” 

“He’s not our bubbly Binnie.” Felix added. “I miss seeing him smile.” 

Chan sighed quietly, looking out into the yard. Changbin was pacing, his hands clasped behind his back. His black robes blew in the cool breeze, his silver hair serving as a stark contrast to his dark clothing. He had really filled out since Chan last saw him. Jisung always called him  _ beefy _ . 

The blonde sighed softly, placing his empty bowl down on a small wooden table. He leaned against Felix, his head falling onto the younger’s shoulder. He couldn’t help but feel like it was his fault. All those years ago, if he were to just listen to the sorcerer, none of this would have happened. They would have been a happy family. 

_ No. _

If he were to turn and run that evening four years ago his boys would have been put in danger. He gave his life to save theirs. He did the right thing. 

“Channie Hyung! Channie Hyung!” Jeongin called, an excited, dimpled smile on his face as he ran to the porch. 

The witch lifted his head from Felix’s shoulder, opening his arms for the youngest to fall into. Jeongin made himself comfy in Chan’s lap and held up a little daisy. 

“Watch!” 

Carefully, the youngest witch touched the delicate petals of the flower. As he touched them they changed into a soft pink color. He held the flower closer to Chan’s face to make sure the eldest saw it. 

Chan gasped at the flower, clapping quietly and leaving a kiss on Jeongin’s forehead. He whispered a quiet “good job”. It was still quite hard for him to speak and excessive use of his vocal cords would leave his throat sore. 

“Minho Hyung taught me.” Jeongin told him. “Jinnie gave me the flower since he says we shouldn’t be picking flowers ‘cause it hurts them and-and I don’t want to hurt the flowers since it makes Jinnie sad.” The boy rambled, leaning against Chan as he continued to change the colors of the petals. 

Felix smiled at the pair. He reached over, adjusting Jeongin’s (originally Chan’s) cloak so he would be protected from the chilly winds. He exchanged glances with his boyfriend, who was hopelessly whipped for their youngest. Their baby. 

There was a dull rumble in the distance, causing all eight boys to fall into silence. Minho exchanged a worried glance with Changbin. This couldn’t be good. 

From over the treetops, like a rain cloud of doom, came a barrage of arrows. It was as if time stopped for a moment. Arrows, dozens upon dozens of them, hailed from the sky. 

Minho stood in the yard blankly, staring at the deadly rain that was to curse them any second now. He couldn’t lose someone again, not when they just got Chan back. He wouldn’t allow this to happen again. He brought his hands up into the air, his fingers spread. He muttered a hurried charm just as the arrows were coming down, deflecting them all off of an invisible force field. 

He turned to the coven. “Everyone inside!” He yelled.

They couldn’t take their chances. 

Hyunjin grabbed Seungmin’s hand, running inside and dragging the satyr with him. The poor nymph kept looking back, terrified for Minho’s safety. Jisung got to his feet, hugging his sketchbook against his chest and following Hyunjin and Seungmin inside.

Felix grabbed Chan’s arm, pulling him up. “Let’s go, Chris.” He said, his voice wavering a bit. 

Chan, as carefully as possible, put Jeongin in his boyfriend’s arms. “Go.” He whispered, leaving a kiss on the youngest’s forehead and one on Felix’s lips. “Please.” 

The freckled boy stared into his lover’s eyes, tears welling up in his own. “I love you.” He whispered before rushing inside as well amidst Jeongin’s protests. 

Chan turned, walking down the porch steps into the yard. He stared as the church-goers as they approached, feeling a strange sense of deja-vu. This time would be different. He wouldn’t allow this to end like last time. He couldn’t leave Felix again, he couldn’t leave Jeongin again, he couldn’t leave any of his boys again. 

“No!”

Chan was brought out of his thoughts by Changbin grabbing him by the shoulders. 

“You go inside right now!” The sorcerer all but screamed, shaking the witch’s shoulders. “I just got you back, I can’t lose you again!” He all but cried, bringing his hands up to cup Chan’s cheeks. The protesters were getting closer, he wouldn’t have a repeat of that night all those years ago. “Please, Chris, please for the love of god and all things holy, please go inside and protect the boys. Please…” 

The blonde stared into Changbin’s eyes, seeing the pure desperation in them. He bit his lip, slowly nodding. He placed a kiss on Changbin’s forehead before turning on his heel and running inside. He hunkered down in the kitchen with the others, wrapping his arms protectively around Felix and Jeongin. 

“Bin,” Minho began, looking over to the sorcerer. A sly smirk curled on his lips. “Give ‘em hell.” 

The sorcerer cackled loudly, as if being told the funniest joke in the world. He rubbed his hands together, facing the crowd of church-goers. Their pesky weapons and their stupid torches. They were in for a treat. The cross on his forehead began to glow a searing white, his iris’ doing the same. 

“Oh, you’re in for a treat!” Changbin shouted, the grass wilting and dying beneath his feet after every step.

“I know what you did, Witch!” One of the church-goers shouted, pointing a crooked finger at Changbin. “I-I saw that dead boy! I know what you did!”

Changbin tilted his head to the side, plastering a mock-innocent expression on his face. “Who? Me? Oh I did no such thing.” He purred, batting his eyelashes. “But...You are on private property and causing my family a great deal of distress, so you leave me no other choice,” That sickening smirk returned to his face. “I must kill you and avenge my best friend.” 

Minho glanced to Changbin, a small chuckle escaping him. He continued to perform his strongest protection spells, surrounding their cottage. Not one of their boys was dying today, that simply wasn’t allowed. 

Changbin dug his heels into the dirt, spreading his arms slightly and allowing black wisps to curl around his fingers. He watched as the protesters raised their weapons, taking deadly aim. The sorcerer scoffed, of course they thought they could beat him. He suddenly jerked his arm forward, razor-sharp obsidian pillars shooting out of the ground and violently impaling half a dozen of the church-goers. 

That’s when they started screaming, thrusting their torched forward to assumingly try to scare the sorcerer. Much to their dismay, Changbin held his ground. 

Black smoke pooled over the ground, kicking at their ankles. It seemed to move and curl with the movement of Changbin’s fingers. He motioned to the protestors, the smoke seemingly gaining a mind of its own. It moved forward quickly, like a slithering snake, dragging countless people to the ground and burying them beneath it’s opaque presence. 

Changbin began to step closer to the dwindling group of people, with every step and wave of his hand a stalagmite of pure stone erupted from the ground, mutilating person after person. He watched as the hoard of people began to retreat, many of them screaming in terror and looking over their shoulders to make sure they weren’t being followed by the sorcerer. 

“And stay out!” Changbin yelled, followed by an amused laugh. 

He turned, beginning to walk back to the cottage. He waved his hands, everything he created melting into the earth- including the bloody and twitching bodies of his victims. He ducked under a little hole in the force field Minho had made for him, giving the older a smile. 

“You’re insane.” Was all Minho said as he closed up the small hole. Although, the eldest approached him and was quick to wrap him in a tight hug. “You may scare the daylights out of me, Binnie, but I love you.” 

Changbin smiled, returning the hug. “Love you too, Hyung.” He whispered as they let each other go. 

“Minho!”

The pair looked over towards the house just as Hyunjin came running out. The nymph barreled into Minho, looping his arms around the witch’s neck and hugging him tightly. 

It didn’t take long for the rest of the boys to come running out of the cozy cottage, smiles on all their faces. Jeongin ran straight to Changbin, hugging his middle and tucking himself under the elder’s chin. Jisung wasn’t too far behind the youngest. 

“You’re so stupid.” He announced, hugging Changbin’s shoulders and kissing his cheek. “My stupid.” He grumbled. 

“My eyes!” Seungmin suddenly screamed, slapping his hands over his eyes and turning around. 

Everyone turned to Hyunjin and Minho, who were off in their own little world, their lips locked in a sweet kiss.

Chan let out a shout of surprise and was quick to cover Felix’s eyes with his hand. This only made the freckled boy giggle. 

“Get your man, Jinnie!” Jisung cheered, smiling at the pair. 

Minho was the one to break the kiss. “Oh please, as if you lot didn’t know we’ve been fucking.” 

Changbin gasped, covering Jeongin’s ears. Chan was quick to do the same to Felix. 

“Children!” Chan glared at the other witch. “Shh.” 

There was a moment of silence before all eight boys burst into laughter. One by one they all tumbled into the grass, piled together. Sure, the temperature was steadily decreasing as afternoon turned into evening, but not one of them seemed to care. They had each other and that’s all that mattered. 

Felix pressed himself against Chan’s side, savoring his warmth. “Having you in my life again is a dream come true.” He whispered, staring up at his boyfriend. 

Chan smiled, leaning down to gently brush the tips of their noses together. He brought his hand up to gently caress his lover’s cheek, an unexplainably lovesick look in his eyes. He placed a soft kiss on Felix’s forehead. 

“Why is everyone so gross?!” Seungmin huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. 

They all burst into lighthearted laughter again. Jisung let go of Changbin in favor of going to cuddle the satyr, petting his hair and holding him close. 

“It’s okay, baby Minnie, you’ll learn why one day.” He cooed teasingly. 

“Gross…” He grumbled, tucking himself against Jisung’s chest. 

The coven fell back into a comfortable silence. No one spoke, no one moved, they all just enjoyed each other’s presence. They enjoyed each other’s company while it lasted.

You never really know when a moment with someone will be your last. Savor what time you have with your loved ones while it lasts.

Chan knows better than anyone not to doubt it. He may have cheated death once, but there’s no telling if he or any of his boys could do it again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> If anyone is interested in an epilogue, please let me know! 
> 
> Should I keep up the old fic or delete it?
> 
> Twt: @tiniyoungk


End file.
